Hide and Seek
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: In which Luca can't find his young Mistress; guess she was right this time.


**Title: **Hide and Seek

**Summary: **In which Luca can't find his young Mistress; guess she was right this time.

**Completed:** July 20, 2013

* * *

"Milady?" the 19 year old, black haired boy wandered into Felicita's bedroom, calling out for his small red-haired ward. He glanced around for a quick moment before getting on his knees and looking under the bed. He crawled around the floor, looking in her hope chest, around her dresser and behind her heavy curtains.

Nothing.

He stood up and moved his hair from his face moving onto the next room.

Despite the fact that he always found her easily, she had insisted on playing Hide & Seek today, saying that she had a new hiding place that he would never find. He was skeptical of that –if he could find Debito he could find Felicita- but agreed to play with her anyway. He just couldn't resist the way her cute little face lit up when he played games with her.

He had stood in the living room of Papa's summer house and covered his eyes, counting to 30 as to give the girl time to find a hiding spot in the large home. After he finished counting, he wandered around the house to some of her favorite spots, but found no sign of her.

He smiled a little—proud that the little girl had thought out her hiding place this time, but he had to admit that he was worried. There were many places in this house that he was sure a 6 year old could get to that probably wouldn't be safe.

He then spent the next 20 minutes going through each room in the house and carefully looking anywhere the little girl could fit—which was admittedly many places— looking for some sign as to where she had gone.

By the time he finished searching the house, he was regretting agreeing to play this with her. Luca had been given the responsibility of looking after the sweet little girl, and he couldn't find her!

The more he called through the –apparently- empty house, the more fear rose in his chest. The house was so small –compared to the Arcana Famiglia mansion anyway- and he _couldn't find her_.

She had been missing a whole 25 minutes. What would Papa say if he didn't find her soon?

"Milady!" he called out, becoming a little more anxious. He walked into the front entrance of the house, looking to check the coat closet again when he noticed the door slightly ajar.

He was _positive _that was closed when they started playing.

Had it been opened after?

His heart stopped in his chest.

Had she gotten outside? Worse yet, had someone gotten inside?

Her father was the leader of Arcana Familiga and she herself was a host of passive tarocco—what if someone took her?

"Felicita!" he yelled, tearing the door open and running outside, ignoring the noon-day sun in his eyes.

He didn't know what he would do with himself if something had happened to the sweet little girl. She had given him a purpose in life—something to look forward to every day and a use for the powers forced upon him. If he didn't have her—

"I admit defeat Milady! Please come out!" he choked out desperately, looking for any sign of the small girl. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He held his chest to try and regulate his heart. He needed to stay calm in case she was in trouble. "Felicita!" He was about to run into the house to call Debito and Pace for back up when he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the side of the house.

Fearing the worst, he bolted around the corner— ramming comedically into a tree he forgot was there in his panic. He groaned and rubbed the dizziness from his head.

"L-Luca," a small voice stuttered from above him. He snapped his head up to see red hair peaking over a pure white dress in the high branch of the tree.

"Milady!" he called, relief dripping from his voice. He stood up and held his arms out. "The game is over, you can come down now!" She sniffed and shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked, lowering his arms a bit.

She didn't want to come down?

"High," she mumbled. He sighed and smiled softly. Of course she would be able to get herself up there, but not back down.

"It's ok, Milady. I'll catch you." He held his arms out again, assuring her that she would land safely in his arms. "I'll always catch you."

She held her breath and scooted off the branch. She let out a fearful scream before landing safely in the strong arms of the older boy. He held her closely, starting to walk back into the house.

"I told you I'd catch you, didn't I?" he muttered happily. She smiled up at him and cuddled into his arms. He smiled and held her closer.

It was ridiculous how relieved he was to have the small girl safe and sound in his arms. He had never realized how much he truly worried about her.

"Do you want lunch?" She perked up, nodding rapidly and squirming to get out of his arms.

He hesitated for a moment before letting her down, and following her into the kitchen.

That silly little girl got into far too much trouble.

"That was such a good place, ne, Luca-chan?" He forced a smiled and nodded.

He knew he should have reprimanded her for being so reckless and making him worry, but he didn't have the heart. She was a tomboy and would no doubt climb many more trees in her day. He'd just have to be careful to keep a closer eye on her from now on.


End file.
